Going Back
by clumsycat
Summary: Minerva is going home and that means going back in time! Pairings - Uther/Minerva - Arthur/Gwen - Morgana/Sirius - Hermione/Merlin
1. Going Back

I Do Not Own Merlin OR Harry Potter.

-

Going Back

The other members of staff kept glancing back and forth between Albus and Minerva

"Minerva you can't just resign just like this" Albus shouted.

"Watch me Albus Dumbledore I'm tired of your manipulations you old coot, you left us with Dolores Jane Umbridge you also gave her **my** position as deputy what have I got left here?" Tears hung heavy in her eyes.

"Minerva dear, just because **I **got your position doesn't mean you have to be sour about it"

"Albus that bitch almost killed me, how could you?"

"We've been friends for years, but Dolores gave me more"

Severus choked "You've been sleeping with her"

"Severus my boy you say this like it's a bad thing"

Minerva whistled loudly and a beautiful golden phoenix appeared, and with a clap of her hands she vanished.


	2. Gone Back In Time

Gone back in time

With a burst of flames Minerva appeared along a dirty clearing in the woods, she was home, her white marble castle stood tall and proud, young children played and sung down the cobbled roads of Phoenix Island the beautiful woodland sprites sang in mysterious forgotten languages, unicorns pranced through the aged trees and the centaurs walked and talked alongside the village people.

She pulled her mirror from her robes and gazed and her young beautiful form her dark hair still pulled into her customary bun she removed the clips and watched her hair tumble over her shoulders and fall to her waist, her bright yet eerie green eyes and full red lips standing out against her pale flawless skin. Her phoenix flew down and sat on her shoulder, as Minerva walked towards the village. Towards her, people.

People turned her way some cheered others ran over to her, her best friend Marcus Bow galloped over to her, when Minerva became Queen she made all creatures equal, due to her childhood friendship with Marcus, all those at Hogwarts who called her the wicked witch or the woman with no heart new nothing of her.

Uther Pendragon was in a time of need a tribe of bandits were going to attack Camelot. Uther sent word to all of those you could aid him in this fight. One of the letters was send to Phoenix Island.

Phoenix Island is where all magical creatures dwelled and the place where Gaius was born. Gaius used to tell Arthur stories about that place when he was young.

Minerva received a call of help from Camelot and as her duty as queen she was obliged to help, also she wanted to show that the great house of Gryffindor was strong and brave. Minerva put on her battle armour her cities emblem on her chest, a phoenix with a sword clutched between its talons; a golden mask hid her face. She slung her arrows over her shoulder and mounted a silver unicorn. She called her army and led them to Camelot. Minerva's general Marcus Bow rid alongside her, his half horse body made sure he kept at the same pace. Minerva called for her Phoenix and in a burst of flames Minerva and her army vanished.

-

-

Morgana eyes fluttered under her eye lids her dream taking over just as she was about to scream a calm aura swept over her, she braced herself and watched her dream. Morgana awoke from her dream it had been very mysterious but the one thing Morgana new is that Uther is in debt to the women in a golden mask. One thing Morgana knew is that this woman was friendly and caused no threats towards Camelot. And if she was heading this way she would welcome her with open arms.

Minerva made camp in the forest her familiar Amara had left sing a sad song that was never good news.

A young woman had been beaten and left in woods when a rogue bandit member had found her attacked and then left her for dead, she could hear a beautiful yet sad song being played beside her. She slowly opened her eyes as a golden flame embraced her.

"Amara, why didn't you heal her?"

'I came to ask you if i should, never know they could be bad' an angelic voice in Minerva's head answered.

"Poor child, Amara please heal any broken bones, we cannot fully heal her because people may become suspicious at why she obtained no injuries, i just want her to be comfortable, for when we ride back to Camelot, and well done Amara a little later and i fear what may have happened"

'She's coming with us?'

"I don't see why not, i don't think she'll wake up any time soon and we cannot just leave her here"

-

-

-

"Look Amara I see the gates of Camelot"

Minerva raced forward but slowed down when she reached the gates.

"Stop, why do you seek entrance to our great city of Camelot?"

"I am Minerva Katherine Gryffindor, Queen of Phoenix Islands I bring great news to Uther"

"Of course you may enter"

-

-

-

Minerva halted in front of the marble stairs.

"King Uther"

"Lady Gryffindor, you look so young" Uther was looking from her to the Unicorn beside her.

"An evil Sorcerer, called Dolores enchanted me"

'Oh that's why didn't like her, she was the woman that sent you back in time, but how did she end up in the same time as you '

'Well I'm happy that in that time i found you, and i am really sorry you were alone for all those years'

(_**Dolores is an evil witch, just after Arthur's mother died, she sent Minerva forward in time and went with her by accident and since Phoenix's live for a very long time Amara found her just after the Potters Deaths, but Minerva wished to stay a little longer but due to her spat with Dumbledore Minerva wished to go back.) **_

"Well there is no sorcery here, do not worry, what news do you bring?"

Morgana and Merlin flinched and the No magic part.

"Me and my army have conquered the invading army Camelot shall have no war" Cheering was heard all around.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I'm afraid i need medical assistance for me and a young girl i found in the woods is help available?"

"Yes, Gaius will help you and your friend"

Minerva pulled back the cape of the unconscious girl resting on the unicorn.

"GWEN" Morgana's voice screamed out she ran forwards to grasp Gwen's still hand, Arthur stood frozen looking over her cuts and bruises.

"Can someone help get her down" Arthur immediately stepped forward and reach to get her down, as Minerva's eyes scanned over him she had no doubt that he had feelings for young girl he was now holding"

Minerva was talking to Gaius about Morgana's nightmares. Minerva suffered from them herself.

"I know i can trust you since you are a witch yourself, maybe there's something we can give her to stop them"

"I know of a remedy to help, but you're sure she is seeing the future Gaius"

"Positive"

"Then let's get going and make this potion"

Arthur was sitting next to Gwen rubbing her hand soothingly, like she had done to him previously when he was sick.

"You look so much like Ingrain you know" Arthur's head snapped round letting go of Gwen's hand.

"You knew my Mother?"

"Yes very well, we were best friends"

Uther sat and the table awaiting Morgana and Minerva all the others had joined at the table.

"Arthur what do you think of Lady Gryffindor"

"I think she's very noble stopping the war before it had even reached us, and for helping Gwen she could have just left her"

Uther just nodded.

"A TROLL are you serious" Minerva had tears in her eyes she had never laughed so hard

The people at the table, who heard that, were trying not to laugh apart from Uther who still had some hurt pride.

"I've never seen Morgana this happy before" A knight said. Uther looked at Morgana it was true she did look happy. A smile graced her face and her cheeks were red from laughter.

"Now the feast may begin"

Minerva sat on the other side of Uther still trying hard not to laugh.

"Would you like to tell be about this troll you captivated your heart Uther"

"Very funny Minerva, and she was under an enchantment so she did not captivate my heart"

A loud shrill turned all heads at the table to window sill.

"Amara what's the matter?"

"You know this creature?"

"Of course she's a pet of mine, she's a Phoenix"

'There is something evil in this castle, Morbid, if Morgana joins him terror will raise!'

"Uther there is a dark sorcerer in the castle, he is after Morgana. He may be a child but he is evil"

"How do you know this" Minerva pointed towards Amara

"Do we have permission to get him sire"

"Yes find this boy remember he is only a child"

Uther was sitting in his study thankful that the child was caught, Uther felt terrible for killing the boy but he was going to kill Minerva and Morgana. A knock on the door took Uther from his thoughts.

"Come in"

"Uther, Gaius asked me to deliver this ointment to help stop the pain" Minerva's voice rung out

"Thank you Minerva but I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Uther it will help, Amara put some of her tears in it to help as well, it's her thanks to you for saving me, you will be healed immediately and there will be no scar"

"Okay" Uther didn't know why he said it, the look in her eyes made him.

"Okay then, please can you remove your shirt so i can rub the ointment on your back"

Uther removed his shirt wincing slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Minerva grabbed a cloth and poured some ointment on it, then she dabbed it over the burn on his back. He hissed it pain when his flesh started fussing together again. He grabbed Minerva's hand to pull her away from his back.

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry i shouldn't have pulled you like that."

"It's ok, I'm sure it hurt, thank you for saving me by the way." Minerva reached over and kissed the corner of his mouth, then walked out of Uther's study, leaving a shocked Uther behind.

"I really do love you Gwen but if my Farther finds out I'm dead meat"

"I understand I really do Arthur it just hurts to lie."


	3. From the future

From the future

Minerva heard a conversation between Arthur and Gwen and since then Minerva's been trying to get them together.

"Uther I have a question if Arthur fell in love with a maid what would you do?" Minerva asked sitting next to him in his study.

"I don't know, it would probably never happen" Uther answered slightly confused

"I mean would you be happy because Arthur's happy or would you break his heart and make him marry another"

"I would never hurt Arthur but he could probably do better"

"Oh really take Gwen for example she can clean, cook, sing, sew and she's very beautiful she would be great for Arthur. Also they are great friends she is also well liked in the court and among the towns' people"

"Um well its Arthurs choice if he thinks a maid will make a good queen then so be it"

"I think you should tell him that"

"Well if he does love someone, we will make a choice then"

Morgana tossed and turned in her sleep all night she forgot to take the potion given to her.

-

-

-

People were fighting everywhere a spell was flung forward and a man feel towards an arch of some kind a girl reached out to him but fell in as well there was darkness"

Minerva and Morgana left early in the morning claiming to be visiting a friend of Minerva's. Since Morgana had found out Minerva was a witch they had become close friends they told each other everything they had also confided in Gwen so there would be no hard feelings if Gwen were to find out by other means. They reached the field in Morgana's dream.

"Minerva over here, do you know them?"

"Yes both of them have magical abilities; they have to blend in when we return to Camelot so Sirius, from now on will be Duke of the smaller town I own, Hogsmead, and little Hermione could be his sister"

"Duke Black I presume" Uther asked curiously.

"Yes I am Duke Black and this is my sister Lady Hermione."

"What brings you to Camelot?"

"Well as you can see by the mess of our clothes me and my sister where attacked by rouge wizards"

"Wizards attacked you, why?"

"They wanted my sister to marry their leader" Sirius said with disgust

"Oh you poor child do not fear you are safe here" Minerva said, Sirius held his 'sister' close while she cried.

"See what those abominations have done to my sister she was once happy and lively yet now she shakes in fear" Sirius shouted.

Minerva and Morgana were really impressed by their little rehearsed play.

"We will be holding a great feast today for the stopping of the war; I hope you and your sister can join us"

"Yes I would be delighted to join I will ask my sister later.

People danced and joked Minerva stood at the door with Morgana, Gwen and Hermione they were all dressed beautifully. Sirius noticed then and nudged Arthur.

"Arthur, Gwen is very beautiful is she not?" Arthur felt like kicking him Gwen was his and his alone.

"Don't get jealous Arthur, I'm just joking I know you hold feelings for Gwen. But she still is very beautiful"

Sirius walked over to dance with Minerva.

"Why hello professor McGonagall, who would have thought you were a Queen" Sirius whispered, Minerva just laughed.

Uther looked at them jealousy written all over his face. HE should be the one dancing with her.

"Uther looks jealous Minerva, I think he likes you" Minerva blushed. This made Uther angrier; he thought Sirius was flirting with her.

"Go dance with him, I'm going to ask Morgana to dance. Would you look at that Minnie, Hermione's dancing with Merlin; do you think she knows it's the great Merlin?"

Minerva just laughed and walked over to Uther.

"Minerva I thought you were dancing with Sirius" Hatred laced in his voice

"Well he **is** my cousin"

"Your cousin" Uther said suddenly brightening up. Uther Grabbed her hand and they began to dance.

"You're getting a witch hunter!" Uther nodded.

"He will be here tonight" Minerva shuddered along with Morgana, Merlin, Sirius and Hermione. Hermione acted her part again.

"I think its good I will not have to fear magic any longer" Merlin looked down, unaware that it was just an act.

"If you're happy, little sister, then so am I."

"So Lady Gryffindor have you had any experience with magic?"

"What kind of experience are we talking about?"

"Practicing Magic"

"No i have witnessed it but never tried it" She lied.

The witch hunter stood up and brushed down her back.

"Are you sure"

"Yes" Minerva replied slightly uncomfortable, he raised his hand and brushed along her chin.

Minerva's eyes glistened with tears, she didn't like the way he was touching her, and it reminded her of an event that took place many years previous.

Minerva sat in her room shaking while tears rolled down her cheeks. Gwen knocked on her door to help her get ready for lunch.

"What's happened?"

"He touched me Gwen, that Witch finder i was so scared."

Uther heard knocking at his door.

"Enter" His voiced boomed out.

"My Lord I have some startling news" Gwen said

"Well what is it, lunch is soon"

"The Lady Gryffindor is weeping in her room" Gwen squeaked out.

"WHAT" Uther shouted he had become very close with Minerva and he was sure he liked her more than a friend.

"The witch finder touched her inappropriately sire"

"Are you sure of this?" Uther shook with anger.

"Yes sire I thought you might want to know" Uther thanked her then ran out of his study, cursing all the way.

Uther had his guards capture and kill the witch finder. Uther felt terrible it was his fault his Minerva was upset, Wait where had he got HIS Minerva from? He knew she had forgiven him and now she seemed happier but he still felt bad.

Uther stood outside her door thinking about what he should do, he decided he would just leave the flowers on her table then leave.

Uther opened the door quietly because he thought she may be asleep.

He was wrong.


	4. Loving and hating

**Don't own Harry Potter or Merlin**.

Loving and hating

I stood there in shock.

-

-

Minerva's back faced me, she was wearing a short night gown that barely reached mid-thigh I stood transfixed her legs were long and slender and her dark curly hair reached her waist, I soon realised what I was doing and snapped out of it.

"Minerva" Idiot *slap* i sound like a scared little kid.

"Uther, thanks for getting rid of the witch finder" Minerva's tone of voice was completely sincere.

"I shouldn't have let him touch you in the first place" Uther voice became nasty and cruel. Minerva thought she was the reason and stepped back.

"I'm sorry" Uther realised his mistake.

"I di..."

"Minerva we're here"

Uther turned and saw Morgana, Gwen and Hermione walking in.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I have to go"

-

-

-

"So this is a movie"

"Yes" Hermione had conjured a TV and DVD player while Minerva had spelled it to work. They all decided to watch Twilight. (Don't think Typical 'Twilight'. Couldn't think of anything else)

-

-

-

Uther kicked his door open. He was furious, 'why do i always mess everything up'. He kicked off his boots of and fell in to an uneasy dream filled sleep.

Minerva hands racked up his chest her hands stopped on his shoulders; she reached up and kissed him on his lips. Uther carefully pushed her robe off and let in fall to the floor, Uther kissed and bit her exposed collar bone; he gently pushed her down onto the bed.

-

-

"Merlin, Arthur is here" Gaius shouted.

"WHA... why" Merlin jumped out of bed, and hid his magical book under the floor board. Merlin ran out of his room and ran into Arthur.

"Merlin you dolt"

"Sorry Sire"

"Merlin, I wanted you to look for Gwen for me I went to her house and she wasn't there and the guards reported she never left the palace gates."

"Maybe she's with Morgana"

"Morgana's not in her room"

"Hermione" Merlin sighed.

"You want me to check her room...Idiot...her brother would kill me." Arthur said seriously.

"Whose brother would kill who?"

"Sirius, what are you doing down here?"Arthur asked curiously.

"Getting a potion from Gaius, Oh and if you're looking for the girls there in Minerva's room, they had a girls only night"

-

-

-

"Merlin just knock and open the door" Arthur said

"Why do I have to do it?" Merlin said defensively.

-

-

-

"Should we let them in?"

Hermione hoped up and opened the door.

"Do you need anything?"

Merlin and Arthur turned and saw Hermione standing there, her hair held up by a ribbon. The others were behind her giggling.

"Gwen your safe" Arthur jumped passed Hermione knocking her over.

"WOW he acts like a lost puppy" Arthur turned and glared and Hermione you was glaring back from the floor.

"I wonder what he'll say when you come to Phoenix Island with me" Minerva said innocently, knowing full well it would cause havoc.

"You're going away" Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Yes Morgana is going to Phoenix Island to get tutoring from Minerva"

"Tutoring?"

"Err..." Gwen was begging silently for help.

"Yes Arthur she is going to learn the culture surrounding my city." Minerva lied coolly.

"And Gwen has to go?"

"Yes and if you don't mind Gaius and also Merlin"

"What, Merlin is my Man servant"

"Yes i know that, but he is Gaius's protégé so he has to come"

"Why is Gaius Going?"

"He is going to visit old friends"

"Humph, does father know your leaving"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you two seemed pretty cosy and the festival!" Arthur said with a smirk

GROWL


	5. Thinking and fighting

Sorry it took so long.

Thank you all for the comments

Sorry about punctuation

Thinking and fighting 

I've been sitting here for hours contemplating what Arthur said

- "Well you two seemed pretty cosy and the festival!" –

Was it true, I know i felt comfortable with him but did he feel the same way?

-

-

"So Arthur will you be coming with us" Sirius asked.

"Going where?" Uther asked.

"Oh I...erm... Phoenix Island"

"You're going back?" Uther asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Uther I'm going home I didn't arrange it until yesterday" Minerva said the whole thing while looking Uther dead in the eye.

"Morgana will you join me for a walk outside I'm sure some fresh air will help my headache" Sirius asked.

"Yes, of course." Morgana practically jumped out of her seat.

"Father I'm going to pack what I'll need, don't want to leave Merlin to do it" Arthur said with a smirk facing Merlin, Merlin gave a mock hurt face in reply.

"Arthur, be nice to Merlin he's a sweet boy" Minerva said slightly laughing. Merlin grinned and smirked towards Arthur.

"Yes Mum" he replied as a joke, then the realisation hit him, he'd just called her his mum in front of his dad who hated the mere mention of anything related to that subject. Arthur hid all of his emotions and walked out of the room, pulling Gwen with him. Minerva looked a little shocked. Uther face was unreadable and Hermione was laughing slightly.

"It's the motherly side of you Min." Minerva looked over to Hermione. "I always thought of you as my mum when I was at school and many others thought the same, we were your cubs." Hermione stood up and called Merlin over to her and they walked off.

"School, what school" Uther asked, still shocked at what Arthur had said.

"I used to be a teacher, at a school; I taught Hermione she was one of my brightest students"

-

-

-

"Hermione and Merlin seem close don't they" Morgana asked

"Yes but he better not hurt her feelings or I'll kill him" Sirius growled. 'I don't care who he is The Great Merlin or not'

-

-

-

"Hermione duck" Merlin screamed.

**SCREAM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Uther stood up quickly as did Minerva, "What was that". Minerva turned and ran down the corridor with Uther right behind her.

-

-

-

"No... Hermione" Merlin's eyes turned golden and magic surged out of his body. He kneeled down next to Hermione and held her to his chest.

"Are you ok" Merlin asked

"My side hurts" Merlin looked down towards the side she was holding and noticed she was bleeding heavily. Then her body slumped against him.

"Merlin what happened" Minerva asked.

"She was attacked, get Amara now" Merlin shouted at her.

"Don't shout at her like that" Uther said defensively

"Ooh so I can't but you can" Uther grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him up to his level.

"What's that supposed to mean, boy" Uther growled.

"The girls heard you being mean to Minerva, so your one to talk" Uther slammed his fist into Merlin's stomach and threw him to the floor. Arthur Sirius and Morgana had come running down the corridor.

"Don't ever say that you stupid boy" Uther hissed at him.

"Your both idiots standing here fighting while she's hurt." Minerva glared at them.

Minerva whistled Amara's head shot up. Gaius looked up to see Amara with a worried expression. She leapt of her perch and flew to Minerva's side.

'We need to get her somewhere she can relax then I'll heal her these no point healing her then moving her to get hurt again'

"Sirius, pick her up and take her to her room, Gwen and Morgana go with Sirius... and Arthur get Gaius to meet them in Hermione's room I'm going to talk with Merlin." Everyone left to do their job Minerva grabbed Merlin's arm and walked off.

'She forgot me' Uther thought.


	6. Let the truth be told

Let the truth be told

They passed a few guards who asked Merlin what the attacker looked like after Merlin had given the description Minerva dragged Merlin to her chambers.

"What were you thinking Merlin?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know I was just worried about her and he..."

"I'm not talking about the fight Merlin I'm talking about using magic out in the open" Merlin visibly paled.

"You saw, you won't tell will you, I didn't mean too?"

"No, Merlin I won't tell but I need to help you with your magic"

"You mean...your"

"Merlin I know you're powerful and it would be better if you knew how to control it how would you feel if you hurt someone you loved?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's so hard to stop it"

"Let's go and check on Hermione, Amara just told me she's awake with no signs of pain"

-

-

-

Uther was pacing in the throne room the drapes were covering the windows shrouding the room in darkness it always helped Uther to think. His crown and cape were resting on the table and food was littered on the floor.

'Why wasn't I involved?'

'Everyone had their own designated part and I didn't, she purposely left me out, I'm the King I'm important'

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Sire a mystical creature has been spotted were not sure what it is"

"Get Gaius now"

-

-

-

The guard ran down the corridor and flung open the door and shouted out without even looking into the room.

"The king needs you now"

"No need to be so rude, tut, didn't even say a name didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Oh Lady Gryffindor I didn't mean anything by it, if Gaius is busy I'll tell the king he just wanted an opinion" A startled guard replied

"An opinion on what" she asked curiously

"A mystical creature maim" He replied then he walked off

"Wait I'll come" She followed after him.

-

-

-

"Your highness Gaius is busy elsewhere but Lady Gryffindor came"

"Gaius has more experience we need him" He shouted from across the room.

"If you're not forgetting things Uther you would know Amara is a mystical creature" Minerva shot back with a glare. The guard in front, sighed in relief people hated replying to the king.

"Fine Minerva, come with us to the court yard to inspect the creature"

-

-

-

"Bring it to the court yard" Uther shouted. Minerva was stood beside Uther and the guards. They dragged the creature out; it was covered in a cape or blanket of sort.

"Uncover it" The cover was pulled back and Minerva saw a centaur, one from her own army.

"Answer me were you here, are you here to destroy Camelot?"

"No I am here for Queen Minerva of Phoenix Island I bring her news Marcus Bow stands on the outline of the woods awaiting orders"

"Ahh, Well I'm... Minerva I'm Sorry for any problems" Minerva sent him a death glare and held back a hex.

"Well my Queen are you ready to return?"

"Let me get ready to go so give me 1 hour then me and the others will be right down" Minerva said before she ran off quickly. Sirius watched from the corner of the court yard watching the centaur Morgana had told him to watch him she said he was covered in evil.

"Yeah, were have I heard that one before?" He shouted to her. The centaur turned to Uther. And he saw his eyes following her retreating figure.

"You like her" He shouted to Uther

"What, how dare you talk to me that way" Uther shouted

"It's true but I am happy to tell you that when she returns to Phoenix Island. She will receive a marriage proposal from Lauc Slytherin (Will be Salazar's father, RANDOMLY TYPED NAME) he's heard of her return and he doesn't want you muggles marrying into her great family and dirtying her line"

"Who's Lauc?" Uther was seething, 'Dirtying her line' what a bastard.

"One of the greatest wizards of all time he will kill all those not worthy of magic and all those with non magical blood" Sirius had heard enough he raised his box and released the arrow, towards the centaur. 'Great all I need, the early days of prejudice towards muggles and muggleborns'. The centaur cried out and fell forward and Uther looked towards the fired direction and saw Sirius with a bow in his hand. The guards stood there all silent.

"Sirius why did you do that"

"I had no choice he is...was evil. Now if you'll excuse me I have to warn Minerva about Slytherin"

"Sirius is he dangerous"

"I won't lie, he is extremely dangerous and if he wants Minerva It means bad news. It is prophesized that he will have an extremely powerful child, Salazar and I think he wants' Minerva to be the mother." Uther tried to hide his shock.

"What's going on?"

"Minerva!" Uther looked at all the others standing there. Hermione was lent against Merlin and Morgana was talking to Gwen while Arthur stood close by.

"Minerva he was working with Lauc Slytherin"

"Sirius you can't be serious" Morgana giggled and Minerva realised what she said 'I swear I promised myself I would never do that again, bloody 6th year marauders will I never live it down'.

"Minerva I swear I'm telling you the truth, he thinks you're going to be the mother of Salazar. He's going to ask for your hand when you leave and return to Phoenix Island we're going to have to think of a plan"

"What kind of plan, Sirius I don't think there is a way out of this one"

"Minerva listen to me we've seen the damage people like him cause would you like all the future problems to be down to you, you have fought against people that do the wrong thing you would have fought and done all that good for nothing" Hermione said her emotions played across her face.

"So if he wants' to marry you were going to have to say your already married" Morgana said.

"Well it looks like you and Uther are now a married couple, congratulations" Sirius laughed out.

"What...me and Uther... are you joking what makes you think he'd even want to do that"

"You're the only single couple...I mean...What I mean to say is" Uther looked really confused.

"No its ok Sirius I understand it's ok really, I know that you're with Morgana and Arthur is with Gwen and Hermione and Merlin seem close. Uther we need to talk" Minerva sent him a 'Professor Glare' and dragged Uther off with her.

"Well that went well" The others looked at each other and.


	7. Truth and Hidden Family Ties

Sorry it took so long to update.

This chapter is going to be a shocker.

Truth and Hidden Family Ties.

Minerva new she had to tell Uther the truth, about her magic, but she had no idea how he would take it. Minerva counted down each footstep and watched the passing doors, she could not back down she had to tell him if they had to fake a marriage.

Uther turned and opened the door to his private study, and held the door open for her she stiffly brushed passed him and waited awkwardly in the centre of the room.

"Minerva about what Sirius said...we don't have to"

"Uther I'm not upset about what Sirius said it's just that it puts me in an awkward situation, I like you but..."

"You like me" Uther stood there looking blankly.

"Stop, and just listen to me, I'm a witch, Uther" Minerva looked down and faced the floor.

"YOU'RE A WITCH, your one of them, your one...one of those murderers, which took Igraine from me."

"I'm not evil, and DON'T YOU DARE say i was responsible for her death you hypocrite you were the one who wanted a son. And the reason they hunt you out, is because the way you treat them and how you kill their families, neighbours. So don't call me the murderer," Minerva stood there seething with anger, and Uther stood there silenced.

"One more thing Uther, I carried Morgana, I'm Morgana's mother and you're her father but you knew that"

"You're not Morgana's Mother, we were never together"

"I agreed to carry the baby but I had no idea you were the father, I thought that it was her husband's blood obviously not since, Gaius told me your Morgana's father, Morgana's magical did you know that, she was to afraid of you to tell you, she has seen what you have done and is afraid of you."

Uther stood there shocked he was standing in front of a witch who was calling him a monster, how dare she.

"Get out, I'm not the Magical monster" Uther shouted.

"Fine I needed your help if you won't give it me, you condemn me to marry Lauc, and bring the next reign of terror upon the world, if I give birth to Salazar" Minerva ran out and slammed the door, while Uther took his anger out on the wall.

.

.

The one thing Minerva new from going to the future is that she was the birth mother of Godric Gryffindor but the identity of the father has never been known, could Lauc Slytherin be the father of Salazar and Godric and could she be the mother of both.

.

.

Morgana looked up and faced Minerva from her sitting position

"You're my Mother, I heard everything" Morgana looked like she was going to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me, I was your daughter?"

"I couldn't tell you, when I left you with Vivienne she was so happy she loved you, and a couple of weeks after your birth I was cursed by a sorceress, and send to a different time, I had no idea what would happen to you, I didn't want to ruin the memory of your family."

"But there gone now you could have told me" Morgana stood up and was facing Minerva.

"I was helping you with magic, you found out that I was a witch, you have found love with Sirius you have found out so much in so little time, I would have told you I swear I just wanted to wait a little, you have to understand that when I gave you away you were no longer mine no matter how much I loved you and how much I wanted to keep you I couldn't. I wanted you to know me first, you have no idea how painful it would have been for me to say that I'm your mother and for you to turn around and say that you hate me." Minerva was crying and holding on to Morgana's out stretched hand.

"I could never hate, and I understand it was just difficult I lost my mother who wasn't my Mother, and found out that Uther is my father, you don't need to worry I've only just met you and I love you" Morgana looked at their entwined hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Even when I gave you away the people at Phoenix Island knew you were my daughter, you are next in line to the throne" Morgana stood there shocked.

"That was another big shock I thought that you weren't going to do that, I'm going to scare Sirius and say your my Mum" Morgana hugged Minerva and ran out of the room.

.

.

Minerva sat down and smiled, Minerva heard footsteps drawing closer she stood up and hid around the corner in case it was Uther, trying to re start the fight.

"Minerva are you in here?"

"Gaius, good I thought you were Uther, what is it?"

"Uther wants you out, with the next day or he will announce that you are a witch and to be sentenced, I'm so sorry, I have told Merlin and he has told the others, I will go with you and so will Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Hermione, Sirius and Morgana but we will all need to leave soon".

"Thank you Gaius, I was wondering will you help me with something."

END for now.

(The reason Minerva carried the baby is because she wanted to find a loop hole about 'a life for a life' this way know one dies.)


	8. Marriages

"Minerva I cannot and will not pose as your Husband, I'm a physician" Gaius stood pacing in front of Minerva.

"Gaius please this is the only way I can avoid marry Lauc, you have to understand that if I have a child with him that posses my magical talent I would doom the world with an even bigger problem, if we change the time line and I do become Salazar's mother you have no idea what damage could be done, Hogwarts school would probably never exist and all non pureblood wizards would be brutally killed, without new magical blood you know what would happen Gaius" Minerva and Gaius now stood face to face.

"Minerva for all we know you being Salazar's mother could make him a good person"

"Gaius, Lauc's magic is dark magic any child we have will be malicious and evil unless it does not possess magic, I maybe a good person but even a small amount of dark magic can twist a person"

"Fine I will pose as your Husband until he leaves you alone, why me though I don't understand"

"You're from a magical background you yourself possess magic you are a likely choice, also I have known you for many years and I would not trust another" Minerva replied coolly

(PAUSE)

Sirius, Hermione, Arthur, Morgana, Minerva and Uther sat at the table all staring calmly at each other

"If you have something to say Uther say it" Minerva growled at him.

"Fine I do not like you sitting at this table you and your kind" Uther stared at Morgana coldly and then at Hermione and Sirius.

"Father, Minerva saved the Kingdom, she used her magic for good"

"You knew she had magic Arthur and you didn't say anything, people like this killed your mother"

"No, remember I found out about the situation a life for a life you knew so you can't blame anyone else" Arthur stood up and went to leave

"I can't believe you would be so cold to your own daughter, Uther" Arthur turned to face Minerva.

"Wait...What...Morgana is my... that's not possible" Arthur looked at Uther.

"Yes it is, I'm your half sister Arthur, and Uther new this the whole time and didn't tell us"

(PAUSE)

"Gwen I can't believe it this whole time he knew and never mentioned it, I'm his son he should have told me" Arthur had his head resting on Gwen's lap with she smothered down his hair.

"ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING WIITH THIS LOWLY SERVANT" Uther raced down the steps and onto the grass were they were lying.

"Talking Father something me and you never do"

"This will stop now or I will have her brought up on charges, do you understand Arthur" Uther growled at him.

"Well you won't have to see us again I'm leaving and going to Phoenix Island with my SISTER and friends" Arthur smirked and stood up facing Uther.

"You will not leave Camelot Arthur"

"Oh I'll come back when I'm needed Father, I'm leaving tomorrow don't and try and stop me when I'm standing next to a group of magical people" Arthur help Gwen up and they walked off.

(PAUSE)

"Are we all ready to go" Minerva looked around at the others. When no protests were heard Minerva nodded to Amara and they vanished in a burst of flames.

A celebration was happening in the market town Marcus had informed the city there queen would arrive soon and this time they what to celebrate as there were unable the first time. Minerva told the others to look around while she stood at the side lines.

"Hello Minerva" Minerva felt shivers run down her spine she knew that was Lauc even before she saw him.

"Hello Lauc, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I am here to propose the idea of marriage you, you need and heir and as do I, we are both magical it's a logical idea" He stood in front of Minerva with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh I am sorry but I'm already married and I have an heir when I die my daughter will take my place as Queen" Minerva felt extremely smug when she told Lauc that.

"I had not been informed of your marriage or your child, is she old enough to marry?" Minerva glanced around the town square to search for Morgana. Minerva couldn't lie about Morgana being her daughter if Lauc found out Minerva was lying about her marriage he would force a marriage between them for all he knew Morgana was Minerva and Gaius' child.

"My daughter is over there" Lauc turned quickly to see Morgana his grin turned lecherous then he turned back.

"I would like to marry your daughter; she is of age so there should be no problem"

"Oh I'm sorry but the man she is standing with is her betrothed, his name is Sirius" Minerva didn't show her smug grin, It was a small lie and she would explain to Sirius and Morgana later.

"It's up to you thought you could break their union and give her to me"

'When will he give up' Minerva thought.

"I will not break it, they have become dear friends and I would not want my daughter to hate me"

"Would you want your daughter to marry a lower man?"

"Sirius is a Duke and a pureblooded wizard so leave him be" Lauc shot Minerva a dirty look and walked away.

(PAUSE)

Minerva walked over to Morgana and Sirius and pulled them aside "I'm sorry but I had to lie when I mentioned I was married and had a daughter his thoughts turned to you Morgana, so now you and Sirius are betrothed if anyone asks" Sirius and Morgana share a look.

"So what you're saying is we can get married right?" Sirius asked

"Yes"

"Fine let's do it" Morgana stared wide eyed at Sirius's statement as did Minerva

"Ok if you both want to" They both nodded at me so signal that they both wanted to.

'I can't believe it Sirius Black one fourth of the bloody marauders is going to be my son-in-law'

"Ok then let's plan a wedding, any ideas on what you want?"

(END OF CHAPTER 8)  
I updated, I finally had inspiration (plus I felt guilty) I Hope you enjoy :D


End file.
